


Hope's Peak Gay Conversion Camp

by ishimarustan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Donut Heist, F/F, F/M, Food Fights, Gay Conversion Camp, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Juzo is super closeted, Juzo says lots of mean words, Lesbian Aoi Asahina, Love Letters, M/M, Mondo is a protective bf, Monokuma’s an asshole, Sayaka and Leon are bffs fite me, Taka cries (a lot), Transphobia, and a human, different types of homophobia, gay boy gets rekted, give naehiro a chance pls, mondo is v protective, mondo pls put some pants on, more just lgbt lmao, theyre all gay hell yeah, three legged races cuz why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimarustan/pseuds/ishimarustan
Summary: Aoi Asahina, a lesbian girl, comes out to her homophobic parents. She is shipped off to Hope's Peak Gay Conversion Camp, a well known conversion camp for older teens. She'll meet many new faces, but will she be able to get through in one piece with her friends at her side?





	1. The Beginning

Aoi Asahina sat on the bus alone, her hands playing with her blue shorts. How had this happened? Why was she sitting on a bus that was en route to a gay conversion camp for teens?

 

_“Mom, Dad. There’s something I have to tell you.” Aoi stood confidently in the doorway, her parents sitting on the couch in the living room._

 

_“What is it dear?” her mom asked, looking up at her daughter from the couch._

 

_Aoi sighed deeply. This was it._

 

_“Please don’t hate me… I-I’m a lesbian. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, and I’ve finally realized that I’m a lesbian. I like girls, and I want to date a girl.” She was stuttering, and on the verge of tears. She shouldn’t be crying; there was nothing to be ashamed of! However, she had heard how they had been talking about gay people they saw on TV. Ignorant things. So Aoi was scared. But they had said she could go to them about anything right?_

 

_Her father sucked in a breath, and her mother sighed._

 

_“Oh dear, I’m so sorry that the media has made you believe this. You are not a lesbian honey. You had a boyfriend in middle school! You are just thinking this because of how the internet is telling you it’s okay. Dear, I know you want to be special, but this isn’t the way!”_

 

_The tears started to fall. How could her parents believe something like this? Aoi had been questioning for 3 whole years! High school had been hell for her! Now she was a junior, 17, and she had finally realized who she was. And her parents had the audacity to think that it was only the internet, and she wasn’t really gay? Bullshit!_

 

_“Mom that’s not true! I am a lesbian! Why can’t you just accept me??”_

 

_“Your mother is right Aoi. Thank god we found that camp. Hope's Peak Gay Conversion Camp was it called?” Her father took out his phone to search for the details._

 

_Gay conversion camp? Oh no oh no. She knew her parents were homophobic, but enough to send their daughter, who they loved so much, to a gay conversion camp? Did they know what people did there??_

 

_“You can’t send me there! They-”_

 

_“Shush dear,” Aoi’s mom interrupted. “You are going whether you like it or not. You won’t have wifi, so you won’t be influenced by what people are saying online. Thank god you’re telling us now, at the beginning of the summer! You’ll be starting later than the other kids, but that doesn’t matter.” She laughed and looked over onto her husband’s phone for the details._

 

_“Mom please! Don’t send me there! PLEASE!!”_

 

Aoi was jolted out of her thoughts with a start as the bus hit a rock on the side of the road, making the bus jolt upwards, then back down in a quick second.

 

She sighed, gripping her pants tighter as she looked up.

 

_Hope’s Peak Gay Conversion Camp_

 

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes ok, I haven't updated the group chat fic in a while. That's because I HATED witing it. I hated the writing style, and I had no good ideas. I don't think I'll be continuing it. However with this one, I have more of a story and I've written a lot more notes about the characters, relationships, and stories. This is also a writing style I enjoy more.
> 
> This first chapter is shorter than the others. I sorta just wanted to set up Aoi's backstory in this chapter before I introduced basically all of the characters.
> 
> Be warned, some pretty OOC stuff ahead. However, it's mostly the adults. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this story! Be sure to leave kudos and comments on if you like it! Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated


	2. Meeting the Campers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi gets to meet the other campers that she'll be with all summer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer, so I hope you like it!

Aoi held her bag closer as she hopped out of the bus, hoping to God that maybe the bus driver would realize what a horrible place he was sending her off to, and he’d take her home. But dreams almost never came true; Aoi realized this as the bus closed its doors and sped off. She walked up to the entrance, a sign reading “HOPE’S PEAK” hanging ominously over her head.

  


Hope? Yeah right. She HAD hope when she was about to tell her parents her sexuality. That was gone now.

  


She saw a man with short, dark purple hair standing in the entrance to the camp. He smiled, but it lacked warmth.

  


“Good evening Asahina, I am Jin Kirigiri. However, you may address me as Headmaster Kirigiri.”

  


He was so formal. Gross.

  


“I’ll come show you the dorms. You all stay together, as we believe that all the children should stay together to encourage heterosexual feelings. However, if you’re caught doing inappropriate things with any other camper, regardless of gender, there will be serious consequences.”

  


Ugh what was this guy going ON about? “Heterosexual feelings”? Did he really think shoving a bunch of LGBT kids of different genders together would make them straight? This was getting even more unbelievable by the minute.

  


Headmaster Kirigiri led her to a medium-sized cabin and opened the door.

  


“Everyone, this is Aoi Asahina. She will be joining us.”

  


He grimaced at all the older teens inside. There was a brunette with a weird hair spike sitting next to a shorter and longer haired girl. Their hands were intertwined. On the top bunk above them sat a red haired boy who was covered in piercings, reading some kind of music related magazine, discussing it with a blue haired girl. Damn was she pretty. Sitting on the bottom of another bunk alone was an overweight boy holding some sort of weird human sized pillow. It contained an under dressed anime girl. On the top bunk above him were two boys, one with a weird hairstyle and another with piercing red eyes. They seemed to pull apart right as the headmaster opened the door. The next bunk contained a black haired girl, whose eyes were just as piercing as the boy on the other bunk. She scowled at Aoi, making her look away quickly to the top bunk. There, a girl with long purple hair was sitting, reading some large book. She didn’t even look up to look at her. Was this better or worse than the red eyed girl’s judging glare? Aoi shifted her gaze to another bunk. Two girls were sitting together. One brown haired girl, probably a relative to the brunette boy, as she had the same hair spike. And, a girl with glasses and two long purple braids. The brunette was laughing, and the glasses girl was smiling faintly. The second to last occupied bunk consisted of a boy wearing glasses, also reading another smaller book. He seemed as disinterested as the purple haired girl. Where they dating? On the bottom bunk, a large and muscular girl was sitting, her eyes closed. She looked like she could be meditating. Aoi was confused on how she was though, as the cabin was pretty loud right before the headmaster opened the door. Finally, on the last occupied bunk, sat a dark haired girl with freckles, looking down into her lap.

  


“Behave everyone. Ruruka will be coming to check on you in half an hour.”

  


He basically pushed Aoi inside, closing the door as he left.

  


“Hi everyone! I’m Aoi Asahina, but you can just call me Hina, or Aoi. Whatever floats your boat!” 

  


Although Aoi hated this place, she was going to at least TRY to make friends. And she had never even really met any other LGBT teens. Her brother was the only one, and he was only out to her and some of his friends.

  


The brunette boy with the weird hair spike walked up to her and smiled, still holding the girl’s hand. 

  


“Hi I’m Makoto Naegi! And this is my boyfriend, Chihiro Fujisaki.” He gestured to the “girl” that was next to him.

  


Aoi must have look shocked, as Chihiro laughed.

  


“Oh don’t worry, I get that all the time. I dress in any type of clothing, regardless of gender. That’s part of the reason why I’m here.”

  


Naegi squeezed his hand.

  


“Also we have these really cool nicknames based off our sexualities!” Naegi explained excitedly. “It sort of helps us remember that we are who we are, and that this camp can’t change that! I’m Bisexual Bad Luck. I’m pretty sure bad luck is attracted to me; I’m pretty clumsy and I always find myself in strange situations. Like this one I guess.”

  


“And I’m the Pansexual Programmer!” Chihiro added. “Fits pretty well huh? Programming is actually my main hobby, and I wanna go to school for it!”

  


Naegi smiled and kissed his cheek. 

  


“Once you get out of here, I know you’ll do awesome! You could be, like, the Ultimate Programmer! Like if there was a special school for ultimate people, you’d SO go there!!”

  


The smaller boy was blushing a bright red from the compliments the other was giving him.

  


“Alright ya fuckin’ lovebirds, let the rest a’ us get our fuckin’ introductions!” yelled the boy with the weird hair. He and his boyfriend(?) got down from the top bunk. 

  


“Name’s Mondo Oowada, Bisexual Biker. Nice to fuckin’ meetcha. I’m the leader of the greatest fuckin’ bike gang ever!”

  


Oh that was funny! Yuta’s boyfriend was in a bike gang!

  


Mondo wrapped his arm around the red eyed boy next to him, kissing his cheek and smiling.

  


“This’s my boyfriend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He’s the Homosexual Hall Monitor. Make em cry and you’ll fuckin’ regret it,” Mondo threatened. 

  


“Kyoudai! Threatening others is not welcome in a camp environment! Hello! You can just call me Taka!” He bowed formally, smiling widely.

  


“They’ve been dating since last year at camp,” Naegi explained.

  


“Oh my god the confession was SOO cute!!” the blue haired girl squealed. “You should’ve seen the look on Monokuma’s face! They got detention and extra counseling for a week, but it was so cute!!”

  


She jumped down from the bed in front of Aoi.

  


“I’m Sayaka Maizono, Bisexual Bop! I look forward to getting to know you! I’m a pop singer of a teenage idol band!”

  


“And I’m Leon Kuwata. I’m the Bisexual Baseball Player, what’s up?” He grinned and got down from the top bunk as well.

  


“I’m a pretty famous ball player, but I don’t wanna play baseball no more! I wanna be a rockin’ lead singer of a punk rock band!”

  


He gave her the “rock on” hand gesture, and she laughed a bit. 

  


“It’s nice to meet both of you! Didn’t know I’d be meeting famous people here!”

  


Maybe she could send home some autographs to her brother and his boyfriend!

  


“I am pretty famous as well!” gloated the chubby boy, who was still holding onto his large pillow. “I’m a famous doujin author, Hifumi Yamada, the Alpha and the Omega, the Asexual Artist!”

  


He fixed his glasses, seemingly happy with his speech.

  


“Oh don’t even listen to him,” the red eyed girl said, rolling her eyes. “We have not been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Lesbian Liar. You may call me Celeste”

  


She giggled behind her hand, showing off her long black nails and weird finger accessory. Aoi didn’t really like this girl that much, but she seemed to be the only other lesbian here at the moment, so she wanted to at least TRY to get to know her.

  


“Ooh ooh me next!!” shouted the other brunette with the weird hair spike, waving her hand frantically. The girl wearing glasses cringed and sunk into herself. “I’m Komaru Naegi, the Bisexual Basic Sister. A-And I didn’t choose that name okay?? Nothing else pertaining to me starts with a B!”

  


Oh so she WAS Naegi’s sister. She looked a bit younger than him also. 

  


The glasses girl snickered, and was glared at by Komaru. 

  


“N-Not that you’ll remember a-anyway, but I’m Toko Fukawa. Th-they call me the P-Pansexual Poet. Dumb I k-know. I-I’m not even a poet! I’m a w-writer!!”

  


“Oh close enough Toki!” Komaru giggled.

  


“Sh-Shut up Omaru!!” Toko snapped back.

  


Were they a couple? Aoi couldn’t tell.

  


“Oh shut it with your incessant bickering. I am trying to read,” grumbled the boy wearing glasses. 

  


“Aww come on Togami! Introduce yourself!” Naegi pestered.

  


“Fine. Name’s Byakuya Togami, and these cretins call me the “Homosexual Heir”. I am the heir to a large and wealthy company, the Togami Corporation. My family is known across the globe for being one of the richest and most successful families in the country.”

  


Jeez, Aoi was not half as well off as some of these guys. Made her wonder how they even got stuck here in the first place. 

  


She looked around the room to see who had not introduced themselves. Her eyes landed on the muscular girl.

  


“Hey! You haven’t introduced yourself!”

  


The girl looked up, and she looked frightening. Her face was pulled into a scowl. However, that scowl faded almost immediately, and a warm smile showed through.

  


“I am Sakura Ogami. I am called the Bisexual Brawler. My boyfriend and I are fighters who enjoy fair combat. I hope we can become friends.”

  


This girl was so sweet! Aoi loved sports too, so she could tell that they were going to get along.

  


Aoi locked eyes with the purple haired girl as she searched for the last of the unintroduced campers.

  


“Heya! What’s your name?”

  


The girl looked down, back at her book.

  


“Kyoko Kirigiri. Detective.”

  


Kirigiri?? Did she really mean that? Like the-

  


“Yup, that’s Kyoko.” Naegi chuckled. “She’s the headmaster’s daughter. Nobody knows her sexuality, but she’s been here the longest out of any of us. Don’t worry, she’s pretty nice, she just is shy around new people.”

  


Kyoko blushed as she looked at her book.

  


“If you are going to force me to introduce myself, at least force Mukuro to do the same.” Kyoko said, her voice monotone.

  


“Oh yeah! Mukuro say hi!” Naegi said, looking over at the freckled girl.

  


“Hi, I’m Mukuro Ikusaba, Trans Tough Girl. Charmed, I’m sure.”

  


She looked down again, but kept talking.

  


“I was a soldier in a foreign country. Now I’m here. That’s my story.”

  


Aoi frowned. This girl looked miserable; she felt a bit bad. 

  


“That’s everyone, right?” Chihiro questioned.

  


“Seems to be! Nice introduction’s everyone! We all worked well together!” Ishimaru praised, talking in a very loud voice.

  


“Jeez! Sh-Shut up about ‘working together’ Homosexual Hardass!” Toko spat.

  


“I-I-”

  


“Oi oi shut th’ fuck up chick! I ain’t gonna hit ya’ cuz yer a girl, but you’ll feel my fuckin’ wrath!!” Mondo warned.

  


“Yo yo calm down in here dudes!” said a voice as the door opened. When it opened all the way, it revealed a man with a head full of dreadlocks, sticking out every which way. He seemed to be a counselor. 

  


Everyone growled and looked at him menacingly. Aoi wasn’t surprised. I mean, the counselor’s probably treated them like shit

  


“Who the hell are you?” asked Togami, seeming to have even more venom in his voice than usual.

  


“Ok ok look, I’m not a bad guy. I’m here to help you guys! I got a job here so you dudes didn’t have to deal with bad counselors all the time! I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure! You dudes can call me Hiro for short!”

  


Everyone’s faces brightened a bit, but they still weren’t convinced.

  


“And how did you know about all of our problems with counselors?” Komaru asked.

  


“I had a vision dudes! Told me I needed to help some guys down here at this camp! And yo, don’t tell my boss, but I’m pansexual as fuck!”

  


Leon’s face seemed to brighten even more at this, and he smirked. 

  


“He has got to be crazy,” Celeste commented, twirling her hair with her finger. “Are you some sort of fortune-teller or something?”

  


“Yeah I am!” He grinned, not seeming to sense the sarcasm in her voice.

  


“Ah!” Chihiro’s eyes widened. “We were so busy introducing ourselves that we didn’t give our new friend a nickname!”

  


Aoi smiled at the word friend.

  


“Hmm. Well not many things I like start with an L, so maybe… Lesbian Donut Lover?”

  


Leon laughed. “Close enough!”

  


Aoi smiled as the other campers started to mingle once again. Mondo and Taka got back onto their bunk and resumed their cuddling. Komaru started to pester Toko again. Both Kyoko and Togami went back to their books. Leon walked over to Hiro, a swagger in his step.

  


Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first longer chapter. Hopefully each chapter will be about this long.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story please don't be afraid to comment! 
> 
> Please leave me some kudos! Thanks!


	3. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers participate in their first competition of the summer! Who will win, and who will lose horribly?

Aoi awoke in the morning, light streaming through her window. She smiled as the warm sunlight hit her face. However, that smile quickly faded as she realized where she was. Conversion camp. Right.

 

“Oh my GOD PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!!”

 

“I AM WEARING CLOTHES YA LITTLE SHIT!”

 

Aoi peered over her bed to see Leon and Mondo yelling at each other. Leon in his shorts and a muscle shirt. And Mondo…

 

In his tiger striped boxers.

 

A flustered Taka in his white t-shirt and pajama pants sat still on the bunk, looking away embarrassed. 

 

“THIS IS THE 3RD TIME SINCE WE GOT HERE WEAR SOME FUCKIN’ CLOTHES TO SLEEP!”

 

“SHUT UP YA BISEXUAL BITCH!”

 

“Naegi would you  _ please  _ tell these two to shut up. Two adolescent men screaming at the top of their lungs, one wearing very little clothing, is not a good wake up call,” Togami sneered.

 

“C-Come on guys!  No need to fight; we’re all friends here!” Naegi tried to reason.

 

“I’ll be his fucking friend when he walks around here in his fucking CLOTHES!”

 

“I’LL BE YER FUCKIN’ FRIEND WHEN YA STOP FLIRTIN’ WITH THE NEW COUNSELOR! YA JUS’ MET THE DUDE!”

 

“DON’T BRING HIM INTO THIS!!”

 

Suddenly, two very large hands had grabbed on both of them.

 

“Some people are trying to get their beauty sleep,” Sakura grumbled.

 

They shut up pretty fast after that, and thankfully, everything went back to normal.

 

Aoi got down from her bunk and approached Sakura.

 

“That was really cool what you did there! I didn’t think any girl could get two angry 17 year olds to shut up that quickly!”

 

Sakura chuckled, and looked down at the smaller girl.

 

“I have learned to shut people up through years of training and dedication to fighting. Would you like to go on a walk? It is a bit crowded in here.”

 

As if to prove her point, a sock flew past Sakura’s ear as Leon threw it at Mondo. However, Mondo ducked, and it hit Ishimaru square in the face. Mondo’s face grew red, and Naegi had to hold the boy back before he smacked a bitch.

 

Aoi laughed and nodded her head in agreement. The two girls walked outside, enjoying the warm sun and peaceful silence.

 

Aoi broke the silence first.

 

“Why are you here? You said you have a boyfriend right?”

 

Sakura nodded solemnly. 

 

“Yes, and I love him very much. However, my parents think it is some sort of cover up. They believe that I am just a butch lesbian in disguise, and that I am using him as an excuse to say that I am straight. With all of my more ‘manly hobbies’, they believe that I am not what a ‘real’ girl should be. So, they sent me here so I could learn to be that. And also stop being a lesbian, which I am not.”

 

Sakura sighed, her eyes looking pained.

 

“I do not know what would happen if I told my parents that I am bisexual.”

 

Aoi held on to Sakura’s arm sadly. She couldn’t imagine it either. If Sakura was sent here because her parents  _ thought  _ she was a lesbian, how would they react if they knew that she liked girls at all??

 

“Well just know I think it’s totally okay that you are who you are! I mean, your boyfriend is a very lucky guy. You’re being very kind, and I wouldn’t imagine that from someone like you!”

 

Aoi gave Sakura a wide smile, and Sakura smiled back. However, this smile wasn’t of sadness. She was happy.

 

“The fuck you two lesbos up to?” yelled a girl with pink hair in a bob. “Do you even remember where the hell you are?”

 

The blonde haired boy seemed disinterested in the conversation, and he mostly focused on the girl.

 

“Ruruka,” Sakura spat. “We are just having a friendly conversation.”

 

“With how she’s holding your arm, it seems a bit more than friendly! Just get back to the cabin and change into your sports clothes! You’re doing a three legged race!” Ruruka then sped off with her boy toy, but not before glaring at the two girls.

 

Sakura looked over at Aoi and sighed.

 

“That’s Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi. They are both counselors here, and they are dating. I am pretty sure Ruruka is homophobic, but nobody knows about Izayoi. He just follows her around like a love sick puppy dog and agrees with whatever despicable thing she says.”

 

Aoi scrunched her nose up.

 

“Jeez! I’d  _ rather _ be gay than in a relationship like that! Let’s get going so we’re not late for the race. I’m going to at least TRY to have fun here!” 

 

Aoi grabbed Sakura’s arm and they walked back to the cabin. When they arrived, everyone was already dressed and ready to go. Both girls quickly got changed in the girls bathroom and joined the others.

 

“Yo dudes! Imma escort you to the field!” said a familiar face.

 

Leon smirked.

 

“What’s up Hagakure? Nice sports clothes, ya joining us?” he asked.

 

“Nope! Just had a prediction that maybe I’ll need it!” he laughed and put his hands on his hips.

 

“Can ya predict if I’ll kick Leon’s skinny ass in this game?” Mondo questioned, smirking.

 

“There will be no ‘ass kicking’ Mondo!” Taka scolded. “We will have a fair game, and all have fun together!”

 

“God dammit I can’t say no to that cute fuckin’ speech. And that cute fuckin’ ass too-”

 

“KYOUDAI!”

 

The group erupted into laughter, and were then brought to a wide open field.

 

“Omg omg this is where Mondo confessed to Taka!” Sayaka gushed.

 

“Oh would you shut up about them already?” Togami rebuked. He folded his arms, seeming unhappy to be in this predicament, and not sitting on his bed reading. Kyoko, Toko, Chihiro, and Mukuro also seemed to look uncomfortable. Did they not enjoy sports as much as Aoi. Oh wait, nobody enjoyed sports as much as Aoi!

 

A tall muscular man stood in front of the group of teens.

 

“Here comes the gayest counselor ever to work at a conversion camp. Juzo Sakakura,” Celeste snickered in Aoi’s ear. Where the hell did she come from?? Before Aoi would ask why this guy was so gay, he spoke.

 

“Today, as you all know, we will be having a three legged race!” He shouted. “You will all be paired up!!”

 

“Sakakura, calm your voice,” said a tall, white haired man. “They are right in front of you. Even normal people would be able to hear you at that volume.”

 

Juzo softened, and a blush tainted his cheeks. Oh okay, that was why.

 

“S-Sorry Kyosuke. Alright, vice headmaster Munakata will be reading off the pairs.”

 

Munakata cleared his throat and started to read off the names.

 

“Yamada and Ludenberg. Oowada and Oogami. Kuwata and Maizono. Makoto Naegi and Kirigiri. Asahina and Ikusaba. Komaru Naegi and Togami. Ishimaru and Fujisaki. Fukawa and....” Munakata stared at his sheet. “Looks like we need another boy. Hagakure, can you please be Fukawa’s partner?”

 

“Oh man, I knew I’d need my exercise shorts!”

 

Hagakure jogged over to Fukawa, and she glared at him. Leon glared at Fukawa, jealousy in his eyes.

 

“Alright everyone, tie your legs together with your partner and get ready for the race!” Juzo instructed.

 

Aoi was confused. Why was she paired with Mukuro? Weren’t the pairs supposed to be boy girl? She then remembered Mukuro’s introduction and realized. She decided to keep her mouth shut about it.

 

Mukuro walked up to her. “You fast?” she asked.

 

“Yeah I am!”

 

“Good.”

 

They tied their legs together and lined up with the other participants. 

 

“C’mon Sakura ya gotta lemme stand next ta Taka!” Mondo complained, trying to move the large woman from where she was rooted on the ground.

 

“Mondo the race is about to start.”

 

“I don’t give a fu-”

 

“Alright racers!” Juzo yelled. “On your mark, get set, GO!!”

 

And they were off.

 

Aoi and Mukuro kept a steady pace. Both of them being the athletic type, they synced up well and pulled ahead pretty quickly. Right behind them were Leon and Sayaka. They were both relatively the same size, and fit as well, so they were picking up speed. Togami and Komaru were also working surprisingly well together, keeping in sync. However, the lack of effort on Togami’s part was obvious, and it seemed to frustrate the headstrong Komaru. Behind them were Hagakure and Toko, who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but touching legs right there. Hagakure’s long legs kept them not too far behind, but not too much farther than Hifumi and Celeste. Even with Hifumi’s weight, they were able to get along. However, that was mostly because any time Hifumi slowed down, he was greeted with angry shouts from Celeste, who was showing a very different side of herself. Although Kirigiri always looked disinterested, she seemed to be trying now, as she dragged poor Naegi along. However, along the way, he seemed to trip on almost any rock or branch they passed, slowing them down considerably. Behind them were Mondo and Sakura. Anyone would think that the too strongest campers would make a great team, but they were heavily slowed down by Mondo’s bitching and his need to check on his boyfriend, who was now in last place with Chihiro. The poor boys couldn’t get in sync, and both were prone to falling and landing on their faces.

 

“Go faster Togami! I gotta win something!”

 

“STOP LAZING AND MOVE YOU FAT FUCKING PIG!!”

 

“Y-You’re going t-too fast!!”

 

“Stop dragging me along you plebeian!”

 

“Come on that’s the fifth trip on this half of the race!”

 

“EEEE I’M SORRY LADY CELESTIA!!”

 

“Ya just gotta keep in sync like a rockin’ beat!”

 

“Mondo please stop stopping it is ruining our flow.”

 

“I-I sorta wish this prediction hadn’t come true dudes..”

 

“Why am I even trying again?”

 

“This is so much fun! It’s like I’m on stage again!”

 

“SAKURA SLOW TH’ FUCK DOWN TAKA TRIPPED AGAIN I NEEDA HELP EM!!”

 

“WAAA!! Why do I keep tripping??”

 

“I-It’s okay Ishimaru!!”

 

“You’re doing pretty well Miss Lesbian Donut Lover,” Mukuro commented, flashing a rare smile. It seemed she enjoyed sports, even though she had been misgendered.

 

“You too Trans Tough Girl! Let’s win this thing!!”

 

They crossed the finish line first, heaving and breathing deeply when they arrived. They high fived each other, and Mukuro smiled once again.

 

The other trickled in, always ending the race out of breath and tired. Well, except for Mondo and Sakura, who had made frequent stops on the way.

 

“I-I can’t believe we lost Fujisaki!! Am I that incompetent at sports? I should study them more, and then maybe I’ll be better! It takes hard work and-”

 

“You okay Taka?? Ya hurt??” Mondo interrupted, checking his smaller boyfriend for cuts or dirt.

 

“You suck at this Togami! I don’t wanna be the Bisexual Basic Sister forever!!” Komaru complained

 

“Do you think I care for your incessant whining. This Homosexual Heir doesn’t need to win a silly race to value himself, unlike you I suppose,” Togami answered, looking down at her.

 

Both Leon and Sayaka high fived, and the boy congratulated Hagakure on a job well done. Celeste kept playing with her hair.

 

“You should have been faster,” she scolded harshly to Hifumi. “What if there was a cash prize??”

 

“L-Lady Celestia there is  _ never  _ a cash prize!”

 

“Guys it doesn’t matter who won, we were able to have fun, and that’s all that matters!” Aoi cheered, smiling widely.

 

“You th-think this was f-fun??” Toko stuttered, still out of breath. 

 

“I mean, even though I fell a lot, I still had fun!” Chihiro laughed, fixing his dirty white shirt.

 

“That’s the spirit babe!” Naegi chuckled, wrapping his tiny boyfriend into a big hug.

 

Aoi ran over to Sakura and high fived her.

 

“That was awesome Sakura! Sorry you got stuck with Mondo though.”

 

Sakura smiled warmly and gave Aoi a pat on the head.

 

“Do not worry Hina. These experiences are not about winning or losing. They are about the experiences we can have as friends that bring us closer.”

 

“Geez Sakura you’re so wise! And hey! You used my nickna-”

 

“Alright campers!” Munakata called. “Time for prayer circle!”

 

Um.

 

_ What?? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it ends abruptly, I don’t want to make the chapters too too long, because then I’ll never update lmao 
> 
> And although there is no Sakuraoi in this fic, I want them to be close, so expect more interactions from them!!
> 
> Also I’m sorry if there is a crazy amount of Ishimondo. It’s my favorite ship and I love writing it, I’ll definitly try to not make both of their characters all Ishimondo though don’t worry!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think! I always respond!


	4. Prayer Circles and Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of our poor campers gets a fist to the face :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for strong homophobic language!

A loud groan erupted from the group of teens

 

“Tch, ungrateful bastards! Kyosuke wants to pray for all of you so you can be freed from sin!” Juzo scolded.

 

“Well sorry m’ bisexual ass doesn’t wanna become straight!” Mondo called out, and the other campers nodded or cheered in agreement.

 

“Prayer circle?” Aoi asked to herself.

 

“After every activity, we have a prayer circle so we may be ‘freed from the sins of homosexuality’ as Mukakata so lovingly puts it,” Sakura sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

Jeez! And they were starting to have fun!!

 

“D-Dudes!” Hagakure called, clearly uncomfortable. “Get in a circle, boy girl boy girl, and hold hands with the others next to you!”

 

The others grumbled and got in a circle. They seemed pretty used to it. They started to grab hands, boys holding girls’ hands and girls holding boys’ hands.

 

“Oowada! You can’t hold hands with Ishimaru!” Munakata yelled.

 

“Aw fuck off old man!” Mondo snapped back at him, but he walked away from his boyfriend and begrudgingly grabbed Komaru’s hand instead.

 

Aoi grabbed Mukuro and Naegi’s hands and sighed. She looked up at Kyoko, who looked away almost immediately and grabbed any random boy’s hand.

 

“Oh dear and loving God,” Munakata prayed. “Please free these young and impressionable children from the hands of sin. Let them realize how they should live their lives to be seen as holy in your all seeing eyes. Show them how they should learn to love the opposite sex, and how their homosexuality is betraying your holy wishes. Amen.”

 

“Amen,” Juzo and Hagakure repeated, Hagakure’s much softer than Juzo’s.

 

Everyone let go of hands and started to mingle back into their usual groups, clearly happy that it was over and done with. Mukuro, Byakuya, and Kyoko went to stand off alone, the latter still sneaking glances at her. Was she jealous that Aoi had been holding Naegi’s hand? Mondo immediately ran to Taka and grabbed his hands, kissing them over and over as Taka blushed brightly. Naegi did something similar, walking over to Chihiro, Toko, and Komaru, and grabbing Chihiro’s hands softly. Komaru squealed happily while Toko stuck her tongue out in disgust. However, she seemed to side eye them, jealousy in her eyes. Hifumi tried to walk up to Celeste, but she completely ignored him, instead playing with her hair. Sayaka watched as Leon tried to flirt with Hagakure once again, and got completely rejected as Hagakure looked back and forth from Leon to his bosses.

 

“Everyone! Get back to your damn cabin!” Juzo scowled. “But Ishimaru, you stay here!”

 

Taka looked confused, and Mondo scowled.

 

“You think imma fuckin’ leave m’ boyfriend wit th’ likes a you??”

 

“Kyoudai it’s okay!” Taka reassured. “I have to listen to my superiors! I’ll meet you back at the cabin!” He pecked Mondo on the cheek, and everyone started to leave, leaving Juzo and Taka alone.

 

Aoi was a bit scared for Taka. I mean, Juzo was a big and muscular guy. It wouldn’t be hard for him to take down someone like Taka. Also, him and Mondo were pretty open about their relationship. Did Juzo want to punish him for this? But wait, wasn’t Juzo just a closeted gay? Aoi didn’t know, and the worry grew as they all reached the cabins.

 

“I hope Ishimaru is okay.. Juzo is pretty scary.” Chihiro worried.

 

“He’ll be fine!” Aoi assured, but her voice was shaking.

 

Mondo looked livid, but he didn’t say anything. His face was painted with worry, probably more than anyone else there. Naegi put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the taller man.

 

“It’ll be okay Mondo! Have hope that Taka will be fine! He’s strong, I mean, remember when he actually thought this place was good for him? He’s a changed a lot, and his mind and body have grown stronger. Have you seen those abs?” Naegi joked.

 

Mondo smiled faintly. 

 

“Hell yeah. I know m’ boyfriend is strong. I jus’ worry bout ‘im. He’s been through way too much, kid.”

 

Aoi didn’t know Taka’s past, but knowing he was physically strong as well as mentally strong reassured her. All that reassurance went out the window when she heard Juzo scream.

 

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FAGGOT BITCH!!”

 

Everyone immediately ran back to the field to find a bloody faced Ishimaru on the ground, Juzo with rage in his eyes.

 

“T-Taka!” Mondo cried, running over to his barely conscientious boyfriend. 

 

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Mukuro asked coldly. 

 

“G-Get him to the medic! Quick!” Chihiro yelled out, also running to Taka’s side.

 

Mondo picked him up bridal style and started to run to a small building next to the main one, where Aoi guessed the counselors slept. 

 

All the campers shoved themselves into the small room.

 

“Lemme see Taka!”

 

“Is he okay??”

 

“Why the hell did Juzo punch him??”

 

“W-What happened here??” asked a girl with crazy white hair. She was wearing a doctor’s mask, and her eyes looked worried.

 

“That fuckin’ BITCH Juzo punched my precious Taka! Ya gotta help ‘im Doc!” Mondo yelled to her, his face growing angrier by the second.

 

“O-Of course! Place him on the table and let me look at him!” the nurse instructed.

 

Mondo placed Taka on the padded table and held onto him close, real fear in his eyes.

 

“P-Please get away from him Oowada! I need space to look at him. Please leave everyone,” she said, walking over to the bloody boy, his white gym clothes covered in pink splots from his nose. He was probably going to be really mad about the mess when he woke up.

 

Kyoko and Naegi worked together to usher everyone out of the room, even Mondo, who was yelling every profanity imaginable at this poor girl.

 

Aoi helped too, and soon, everyone was back inside of the cabin, completely out of breath. However, this time, it wasn’t from a fun activity with friends, it was rushing to help an injured friend to a medic.

 

Sakura gave Aoi a pat on the back. 

 

“Do not worry Hina; Kimura is an excellent nurse. She does not seem to be homophobic, from what we have observed, so Ishimaru is in good hands for right now.”

 

“Oh but I can’t help but worry Sakura!” Aoi cried. “Didn’t you see his face? Something has got to be broken!”

 

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

 

“I do not doubt it, but Ishimaru is a strong warrior. He has been through more than anyone else here.”

 

What had Taka been through that made everyone think like this?

 

“What happened to Taka? Why does everyone keep saying he’s been through more than anyone else here?” Aoi asked, confused.

 

“That is not my story to tell. If you would like to know so badly, then ask him once he has woken up and has healed at least a bit.”

 

Sakura sighed and walked over to her bunk, laying on it.

 

Everyone got into their respective bunks as well, ignoring the announcement for lunch from a high pitched and VERY annoying voice over the loudspeaker. No one was in the mood, and Aoi didn’t blame them. 

 

Mondo seemed to be the worst, holding onto the blanket that both of them seemed to usually sleep under. Aoi decided to at least try and comfort him, so she climbed up onto his bunk and sat next to him.

 

“Go th’ fuck away chick,” Mondo grumbled, burying his face into his pillow.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened to Taka, but I’ve heard that Kimura is a great nurse so-”

 

“I don’ fuckin’ care HOW great she is!” he snapped. “I jus’ want Taka back and fuckin’ happy and healthy an’ shit!” 

 

“Why are you so protective of him anyway? You guys seem like opposites!” Aoi asked.

 

“Shit..” Mondo sighed. “Guess I gotta fuckin’ tell ya. Fine.”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“I fuckin’ hated m’ life at home. My bro, Daiya, was pretty nice, but m’ dad was an asshole. Always talkin’ bad about gay people n’ shit. It was worse when I realized I was fuckin’ bisexual. One night, I was fuckin’ around at home, n’ I heard m’ dad shit talkin’ gay people again..”

 

_ “Ugh!” Mr. Oowada said, disgust in his tone. “The fuckin’ gays back at it again! These guys marryin’ these other guys is sick as shit! Fuckin’ grow a damn pear and find yerself a real woman! That’ll straighten ya right up, fuckin’ fags.” _

 

_ Mondo’s face grew red with fury. How DARE his dad say shit like this? There was nothin’ wrong with gay people, and Mondo was manly as shit and he liked dudes! _

 

_ “How ‘bout you shut th’ fuck up!” Mondo yelled at his father, his anger blinding his judgement. “Bein’ gay is fuckin’ natural, and likin’ dudes doesn’t make ya less manly! I’m fuckin’ bisexual and I could take ANY straight dude inna fight!” _

 

_ “Yer WHAT??” his father yelled, enraged. Oh shit. What had Mondo just said?? Well, there was no goin’ back now. _

 

_ “Yeah, I’m fuckin’ bisexual! Nothin’ ya can do ‘bout it!!” _

 

_ “Oh there’s somethin’ I CAN do!” _

 

“And now I’m here,” Mondo grumbled. 

 

That was horrible! It must have been hard for a tough guy biker like Mondo to like boys in the environment she imagined he was in. 

 

“I fuckin’ hated this place. Didn’t talk to anyone, but when I did, I wasn’t bein’ too fuckin’ nice. When Taka called me weak and challenged me to a sauna contest, I wanted to fuckin’ punch his face so damn hard. I didn’t want anyone else thinkin’ I was weak, ‘specially not a hardass like him. But when I finally got to talkin’ to ‘im, I realized how different he was from m’ dad or any of those homophobic shits. He didn’t think I was weak ‘cause I’m bisexual. He thought I was weak ‘cause I resorted to violence n’ totally isolated m’self from the others. I got to know ‘im, and I knew I was in fuckin’ love with that lil shit. He saw me fer who I fuckin’ was, unlike everyone else. He didn’t fuckin judge me, and when he accepted m’ damn confession, I felt like the luckiest fag in th’ whole damn world. He fuckin’ completes me, and I gotta protect ‘im from all the shit that wants to hurt ‘im out there. He’s got too damn much on ‘is shoulders.” 

 

Mondo looked down, and he looked like he was going to cry.

 

“And look what fuckin’ happened! I can’t even protect my damn boyfriend. I really am a fuckin’ failure, just like what m’ dad always says.”

 

“That’s not true!” Aoi interjected. “I know if you were there, you would have protected Taka, even if you got hurt in the process. I’ve only been here for a bit, but I’ve seen how much you care for him! You’re doing a great job of taking care of him, you just couldn’t control what happened this time!”

 

“Damn,” Mondo mused. “Ya sound like our good old Bisexual Believer. Thanks, I needed that, chick.”

 

Mondo smiled widely. 

 

“I can’t be fuckin’ mopin’ around! I gotta find that fuckin’ Juzo and  _ beat his face in _ !”

 

“D-Don’t do that!! We’ll all confront him together! No need to get violent here!”

 

Mondo cracked his knuckles, but stayed in his seat. 

 

“Whatever. I’ll just beat his face when the others are here to see!”

 

He looked much happier, and that made Aoi happy. Of course he was happy because he was excited to beat someone’s face in, but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

Aoi got down from Mondo’s bunk and walked outside, only to be grabbed by the nurse.

 

“A-Asahina right?? Can you please do me a  _ huge _ favor?” she asked.

 

“Of course Miss Kimura! What do you need help with?”

 

“I-I need a helper to watch over Ishimaru while I’m out, and Munakata asked me to get a girl camper to help!”

 

Oh of course. Nevermind that, she was happy to help!

 

“Of course! Taka’s my friend, I wanna help him feel better!”

 

Kimura smiled, relief washing over her face.

 

“Th-Thank you! Come with me!” Kimura grabbed Aoi’s arm and led her to the nurse’s cabin.

 

Aoi hoped this would be an opportunity to finally learn more about Taka and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Speculate away about why Taka got punched ;3 but don’t worry it’ll all be explained next chapter! 
> 
> I’m glad you guys are enjoying protective Mondo, I was worried you guys would see it as a bit OOC. 
> 
> Your guys’ comments always make me smile, and I always reply! And please leave kudos, I really appreciate it!


	5. Juzo’s Completely Closet Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Taka, Juzo, and what went down between them last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for VERY strong homophobic language!!

Aoi walked into the small cabin, excited to see how her friend was doing. The rooms scent was dominated by smells of medicine and ointments, as these things covered the walls of the dingy room. Taka sat up in his bed, even in his weakened state, still wanting to look professional. He smiled at his friend and greeted her, his usual vigor still there, but severely dulled down.

 

“Asahina! It’s great to see you here! Are you here to escort me back to our cabin?”

 

Was this boy crazy? His face was bruised, and his nose was covered with bandages, those of which were colored a light pink from the blood.

 

“H-Huh? That’s crazy talk Taka! I mean, you’ll probably be in here for a couple more days! Juzo really got you good.” She sat on the bed, curiously inspecting his nose.

 

“A couple days?? There’s no way I can do that! I have activities to do, people to monitor, boyfriends to keep out of trouble. And by ‘boyfriends’ I mean my one boyfriend Mondo! I would never cheat on him!!” He seemed like he really wanted Aoi to know this.

 

“Of course Taka! I get what you said before. But you have to rest for a while,” she almost pleaded. “I mean, what if your nose gets injured again, there will be irreplaceable damage!”

 

“B-But… my friends.. my duties..” his voice seemed to grow weaker by the minute. Trying to talk in his normal booming voice wasn’t doing his vocal chords any good.

 

Aoi laid a hand on Taka’s thigh to calm him. Oh Mondo would kill her if he saw this right now.

 

“Taka, Taka. It’s okay. Everyone is going to be fine! Besides, once you’re better, I bet Miss Kimura will let you have visitors!” She looked over at Kimura, her eyes begging the nurse to say yes.

 

“O-Of course!” she squeaked. “J-Just be careful about that Oowada. He doesn’t seem to understand his own strength!”

 

Taka laughed, his voice still weak. 

 

Suddenly, the phone interjected their conversation, and Kimura quickly answered it.

 

“A-Advil? Can’t you do that yourself si- o-okay I’ll get some for you! I-I’ll be right there!” Kimura quickly grabbed a bottle of Advil from the counter.

 

“P-Please take care of Ishimaru while I’m gone!” she said, before quickly running out of the room.

 

“Jeez! Do they always make her run around for silly tasks like this?” she asked Taka, feeling bad for the timid woman.

 

Taka sighed.

 

“The counselors, especially Monokuma and Juzo, aren’t really nice to her. I think all of them have picked up that she isn’t homophobic like the rest of them. It’s quite sad how they treat her.”

 

Aoi shook her head in agreement, but then something dawned on her.

 

“Um.. speaking of Juzo..”

 

Taka physically tensed.

 

“What happened between you guys?” Aoi asked. “I didn’t think he would punch you over being gay. I mean, I don’t know the guy, but he’s gay right. I saw how he looked at Munakata!”

 

“He is gay,” Taka explained. “Being gay myself, it is quite clear! He has never had that same look in his eyes when he looks at any of the women at this camp! I can understand, as I’ve never seen women romantically either. And well, when he pulled me to the side, I knew I had to help him! Being mentally closeted is such a horrible feeling!”

 

‘He has such a kind heart,’ Aoi thought to herself. ‘I don’t think any other guy would try to help a man as scary as him!’

 

“But it didn’t go so well…”

 

_ Taka watched as the other campers disappeared. _

 

_ He hoped that Mondo was going to be alright. He never seemed to want to leave Taka alone, even to shower. _

 

_ He looked up at Juzo, his gaze not wavering. _

 

_ “What is it you would like to speak about sir?” he inquired, trying to act as formal as possible around his superior. He hated this place and everything it stood for, but he couldn’t stop himself from being polite around the counselors, although he knew most of them would not hesitate to call him a ‘“faggot”. _

 

_ “You really gotta stop mucking around with your bicycle bitch boyfriend Oowada,” Juzo sneered. “That kid’s got a future of kicking ass ahead of him! He doesn’t need some prissy nosed fairy faggot dragging him down. Just cuz you wanna get a dick up yer ass doesn’t mean you should hold back this guy’s future!” _

 

_ Taka’s gaze stayed firm, and he didn’t show how scared he really was. _

 

_ “Mondo and I love each other. You cannot change that,” Taka said, his voice determined. “Also, I do believe I have a better understanding of what Mondo’s future should be than do you sir. He doesn’t want to live his whole life ‘kicking butt’ in his biker gang. He actually wants to be a carpenter. He’s very skilled at it too! So do not think for a second that you have his better interests more in mind than I, his loving boyfriend who cares about his future, do.”  _

 

_ Juzo gritted his teeth angrily. He was about to speak when.. _

 

_ “And Sakakura, you know you don’t have to be afraid of your sexuality right? As a gay man myself, I can tell that you are hiding. You’re in love with Munakata, aren’t you?” _

 

_ Juzo flinched. _

 

_ “Th-The fuck you know you pansy penis lovin’ queer! I’m not one of you damn fags!” _

 

_ Taka saw his walls slowly coming down. He was getting defensive; this was good. _

 

_ “Juzo, there’s nothing wrong with being gay!” Taka tried to reason. “You should accept who you are before it eats you from the inside! You can’t hide from who you are foreve-” _

 

_ “SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FAGGOT BITCH!!” _

 

“I don’t remember much after that.. Seeing him so upset with himself that he had to harm a camper saddens me deeply! I would never go to such great lengths to hide my sexuality!” he said proudly.

 

Aoi frowned.

 

“This is so unfair! You were just trying to help out someone in need! You didn’t need to help out a jerk like him, but you did anyway because of your kind heart! He should appreciate that, not go clock you in the face!”

 

Taka let out a dry chuckle.

 

“Some people just don’t understand Asahina.. they don’t understand how much happier they can be if they just be themselves!” Taka lamented. “When I get older, not only would I love to be a politician, I’d love to help other gay teens like me who are scared of coming out. It can be so dangerous! I mean, you see how Sakakura turned out! He would rather punch someone than think for a second that he’s gay.”

 

He looked down, his usual bright and passionate eyes dulled down by the weight of the situation.

 

“If only people like my father didn’t exist..” Taka muttered. “Then Sakakura and all the other people like me could be happy and open about themselves..”

 

Taka’s father? She hadn’t heard him being mentioned before. Was he the one who sent Taka here? He always seemed to be very respectful of adults. However, when his father was mentioned, Taka’s eyes filled with pure anger, and a bit of fear mixed in. What had their relationship been like?

 

Before Aoi could ask, Kimura burst in.

 

“I-I’m back! Sorry I took so long, Monokuma can be very demanding! Let me take a look at those bruises Ishimaru.”

 

Taka visibly cringed.

 

“C-Can Asahina please leave the room first?” he asked, half to Kimura and half to Aoi herself. Taka almost never wavered like this, and it worried her. However, she decided not to ask about it and she nodded to him.

 

“Of course Taka! I’ll see you later!” she waved to him as she left, her smile fading as she left the tiny nurse’s office.

 

How could Juzo do such a thing? Why was he hiding his sexuality so ferociously? Was Taka going to be okay? Why did mentioning his father cause such a stir in his emotions? What was this about bruises?

 

Aoi had so many questions, and none of them were answered by the time she arrived at the cabin.

 

She entered, and she was immediately bombarded by the other campers.

 

“Is Mr. Ishimaru alright?”

 

“Did you get to see him?”

 

“Hina. Is he doing well?”

 

“IS MY BOYFRIEND FUCKIN’ OKAY??”

 

“H-He’s fine!” Aoi managed to get out. “I think his nose is broken, but he’s healing. He’s also got bruises, but I don’t know what from.”

 

Everyone’s faces darkened, but they didn’t say anything. Aoi was confused, but she took their silence as “hey, don’t ask”. 

 

Suddenly, that same high pitched voice came over the loudspeaker.

 

“Goood afternoon everyone! Time to get your butts out of those beds and to the dining hall! Dinner is served, upupupu!!”

 

The mysterious voice clicked off, and everyone let out a groan.

 

Jeez, she hadn’t listened to the lunch announcement that closely, and GOD was that voice annoying! She sighed, and the grumble of her stomach told her to hurry to the dining hall. Quickly. Maybe they’d have donuts, but in a place this horrible, she wouldn’t doubt that they had bagels instead of donuts!!

 

Everyone’s stomachs seemed to agree, and they all trudged to the dining hall, not in the brightest of moods.

 

Aoi was not ready to meet a very special counselor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my favorite character is pretty clear in my writing. Don’t worry, Ishimaru won’t be my main focus all the time, and I’ll save time for all the other characters!
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I didn’t want to start the next scene, as it would have made the chapter too long. I hope you guys understand!!
> 
> I love your comments, so please tell me what you think of the story. And also, leave kudos if you’ve enjoyed so far :3 it motivates me to keep writing!


	6. Food Fight!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi has her first meal in the cafeteria, and the title explains it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic language (although that’s a given by now). Should I keep putting this warning here?

Aoi and the others trudged into the dining hall, ready to actually eat something after starving for almost a whole day out of worry.

 

Mondo approached her, looking worried.

 

“Is Taka okay? Ya said he’s got a broken nose?” his eyes saddened; he seemed really upset. 

 

She nodded.

 

“Please don’t worry Mondo! He’s still joyful and optimistic! He’ll be out of there in a couple of days, and he can join us again!”

 

He smiled, seeming happy with that. 

 

“I wish I coulda helped ‘im.. he can't defend ‘imself, so I gotta!! This is why I can’t even leave ‘im alone! It’s m’ job as his damn boyfriend! But I’m glad he’s gonna be okay..”

 

Aoi looked at him a bit worriedly. Why was he talking like? Did he really think Taka couldn’t protect himself? That he had to be super overprotective to keep Taka safe? This explained a lot of his actions. Before Aoi could ask him more about it, like why he was thinking like this, a man basically popped out of nowhere. 

 

“Hello fags and and gentle queers! It’s Monokuma! Your favorite counselor!” the short man said, smiling widely. “Upupupu! None of you showed up for lunch! I should  _ punish _ you all for that, but I don’t have  _ that _ kinda power!”

 

His hair was half black and half white, and he was wearing a black and white suit. What a weird looking counselor. 

 

Everyone glared at him, but chose to ignore this strange man. Aoi guessed that they were used to him and his.. interesting language.

 

“He is probably the most vulgar counselor here. He throws around homophobic language like they’re part of his permanent personal dictionary. No one knows how he started working here, but he’s been here as long as we have.” Sakura explained.

 

“When did you guys start coming here anyway?” Aoi asked. She had heard that Kyoko had been there the longest, but she wondered about the other campers.

 

“Hmm, well you already know Kyoko has been here the longest. About five years,” Sakura started. 

 

Five years? Jeez, that poor girl must have been through hell and back. Is that why she barely talked? 

 

“Thankfully, that’s the longest anyone has been here,” Sakura continued. “Ishimaru has been here for four years, as has Fujisaki and Togami. Oowada and Celestia came three years ago, and Oowada and Ishimaru started dating last year. Fukawa, Maizono, and Kuwata all arrived 2 years ago, and the rest came last year. That’s when Fujisaki and Naegi started dating.”

 

“What about you?” Aoi asked, wondering if Sakura had been there for long.

 

“Hmm. I’ve been here four years. I was one of the original campers. My parents have sent me back every year because I haven’t changed my ways. However, I’ll be going to college next year, so I will be going with my boyfriend and living with him.”

 

A faint smile crossed Sakura’s face, and Aoi smiled right back. Of course, she was upset and angry that her new found close friend had been sent to a hell like this for four years, but she was also happy that Sakura had found someone she loved and wanted to be with. And, someone who was willing to help her get out of this hell. Aoi wished she had someone like that.

 

Aoi smiled and congratulated her friend, squeezing her arm happily.

 

Suddenly, Monokuma led them into an a space that was covered in long wooden tables. In the corner, there was a kitchen area. The smell of food emanated from it, and Aoi’s stomach growled even louder than before. She hoped to whatever higher being that there were donuts. Right next to the kitchen sat another long table. Food was being served buffet style, and Aoi almost ran over to dig in.

 

“You fags should be lucky that ol’ Jin is nice enough to feed you guys good food!” Monokuma giggled. “I’d rather just give ya the leftovers, like you deserve. But eh, ain’t my job!” He snickered and walked off, standing next to the food.

 

Suddenly, the food looked much less appetizing. However, Aoi’s stomach still longed for just a bite, so she forced herself to grab a plate and take a look at the options.

 

To Aoi’s dismay, no donuts were displayed on the table. However, she spotted one thing that caused her face to go red with fury.

 

Bagels. And for  _ dinner _ no less.

 

“Bagels??” she said in disbelief. “This place really is hell!!”   


 

“What’s with your weird vendetta against bagels?” Leon asked, looking quite confused.

 

“They’re a lie!” Aoi cried. “You think you’re biting into a sweet and delectable donut, and then you taste a dry and bland bread! It’s the ultimate disappointment!”

 

The other campers shook their heads in disbelief, but they decided to let it go and grab their food. 

 

Aoi huffed and decided to just pick something out before her fellow hungry campers decided to leave her with those villainous bagels. She grabbed some chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas and decided to sit down in between Sakura and Naegi. Naegi was conversing with his boyfriend, and every once in a while, Naegi would hold his mashed potato covered fork out for Chihiro to happily eat. God they were so sweet, she knew no amount of donuts would be able to compare.

 

Aoi looked over and spotted Kyoko, who was staring at her intensely. What was this girl’s deal? Was she still jealous of Aoi? But that made no sense, as Naegi was lovingly feeding Chihiro mashed potatoes right next to Aoi herself. She decided to let it go, and she turned to her other friends. Mukuro sat across from her, quietly eating her peas and Leon and Sayaka discussed something music related next to her. Toko and Komaru sat together, discussing a manga the latter had brought with her. Toko’s face was filled with disgust, while Komaru couldn’t look happier. Togami sat quietly alone, reading a book and sneering like the rich guy asshole he seemed to be. Hifumi was going on about some anime he was missing because of the “No Internet” rule, but it fell on deaf ears, as Celeste seemed much more interested in her mashed potatoes than him. Mondo sat next to Mukuro, and he silently ate his food. However, he smiled faintly at things that Chihiro said as they talked in between mouthfuls of food. Aoi was relieved; Mondo seemed to be going on fine without Taka for the time being.

 

The peace was nice, but only lasted a blissful second. After telling a particularly funny joke, Sayaka shoved Leon playfully. This would have been fine if it didn’t know him right into the silent Mukuro. Her face contorted into an angry scowl, and she quickly took her plate of mashed potatoes and peas and  _ shoved  _ it right into the poor boys face.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, before a newly energized Mondo yelled..

 

_ “FOOD FIGHT!!” _

 

Soon, the air was filled with flying chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and even gravy as the campers commenced the brawl. 

 

Komaru laughed and threw her mashed potatoes at a speechless Toko, who almost hit her in the face with a chicken wing. Naegi protected Chihiro from the onslaught of mashed potatoes and gravy being thrown by a grinning Mondo. Celeste used Hifumi as her meat shield as Sayaka and Leon tried desperately to hit her with peas. Togami sat silently in his seat, reading, before Kyoko stood up, walked over to him, and shoved his face into his plate. She smirked happily as Togami cursed her out, trying to wipe the food from his glasses. Aoi laughed happily and chucked her peas at Sakura, who grinned back at her.

 

Monokuma laughed from the side, seeming to enjoy the chaos that ensued. The fight only came to an end when none other than Headmaster Kirigiri entered the room. The fight stopped at once, and everyone looked at each other, wondering what would happen.

 

Headmaster Kirigiri’s face paled as he saw the mess the campers had made. He face grew red, and everyone seemed to understand what to do. They quickly ran out of the dining hall, and Aoi followed them.

 

“Yo Headmaster looks super fucking angry!” Leon commented as he ran.

 

“I should have thrown food at his disgusting face,” Kirigiri said coldly.

 

Aoi looked over at Sakura, and she was still smiling, This made her happy. She had realized that Sakura tried to keep a serious face all the time. However, there seemed to be times that she couldn’t help but smile, and Aoi couldn’t wait for other times that she could see her friend smile like that. 

 

Aoi then looked over at Mondo. He was laughing heartily with Chihiro, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair. He seemed happier too; looks like fighting some people got him in a good mood. Although this wasn’t the best reason, Aoi was glad that he was at least happy without Taka here.

 

They all soon arrived at the cabin and breathed a sigh of relief. It was like they had narrowly avoided a disaster, which was probably close to what happened. They all grabbed their clothes and changed into their pajamas, wanting to settle for the night. With no phone to keep her occupied, Aoi talked with Sakura and Mukuro for a bit. Both of them talked about how “that was the best time they’d had since last year when Mondo shoved Leon’s face in a pie during dessert”, which they all had to sadly skip out on today.

 

Dessert?? They could have had donuts! She needed to get some. But who would go with her? Sakura was her best friend here, but she was way too large to be stealthy. She thought about Mukuro, who said she had been a soldier. However, when Aoi looked over, Mukuro had already climbed up her bunk to get some shut eye. Aoi sighed and scanned her eyes around the room, looking for someone who could help her out. She also thought about Mondo, but he was back to cuddling his blanket, not looking too happy. She guessed that without something to distract him, he was thinking about Taka. Komaru and Toko were reading a book together, and Toko didn’t seem to want to associate with Aoi just yet. Chihiro would be too scared to sneak in somewhere, Naegi’s bad luck would probably show on a stealth mission, Hifumi was way too big, her and Celeste weren’t even friends, she did not want to even talk to the stuck up Togami, it seemed like her and Kyoko were having some unspoken rivalry, and…

 

She spotted Leon and Sayaka talking about something on the top bunk. They’d be perfect! They were both nice to her, and they seemed like they could be good at sneaking around, with their lean and nimble looking bodies. Aoi approached the duo, climbing up the ladder to their bunk.

 

“Guys I need your help! They serve donuts during dessert right??” she asked, hope glimmering in her eyes.

 

Sayaka nodded.

 

“Then you guys have to help me get some! They gotta be in the kitchen somewhere, since we just skipped out on dessert. Pleeaassee!! I haven’t had a donut since I got here, and my cravings are getting too too strong!!”

 

Leon rolled his eyes, but smirked.

 

“Hell yeah I’ll help you! Trouble’s my middle name!”

 

“No it’s Maurice.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Yay thank you guys so much!!” Aoi hugged them both, and they all descended the ladder to start their plan.

 

“Alright,” Aoi decided. “First, we have to sneak into the kitchen from the back. Monokuma isn’t there, and Leon has told me it isn’t locked. We’ll have to sneak in, grab just a couple donuts, and then get out of there!”

 

Leon and Sayaka nodded, agreeing with her plan.

 

They put on some of Mukuro’s old black hoodies (they’d have to return them later) and they set off, putting their plan into motion.

 

Operation: Steal Some Donuts from the Kitchen so Aoi Doesn’t Die from a Donut Deficiency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but I haven’t been feeling the happiest, and Halloween and a concert caused me to stay up and be away from home for way too long. But here it is!!
> 
> I took some of your guy’s criticism and tried to make the story better, so I hope you like this one!!
> 
> This was a sort of filler chapter, as I wanted something good to happen for my favs. Next chapter will be a bit more backstory heavy.
> 
> Also wow first chapter without best boy. I can’t believe I got through.
> 
> Please leave comments, as I always read them and reply, and leave kudos! It motivates me to keep writing!


	7. Aoi’s Donut Heist (ft. her Bisexual Buddies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and her two loyal friends try to steal some donuts from the kitchen. During their heist, Aoi learns a bit about some of the people at this camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of homophobic language (And a bit of tooth rotting fluff)

I Aoi, Sayaka, and Leon peeked their heads out of the dorm door, making sure no counselors were roaming around. When they saw that the coast was clear, they started to sneak over to the vacant dining hall. Oh those delicious donuts were just waiting there for Aoi to eat! She just couldn’t wait to get her hands on one and-

 

They all ran into a tall man, and looked up in fear. Had they been caught??

 

They all calmed down when they realized they had bumped into their favorite counselor, Hagakure. Leon seemed to even get happier.

 

“Heyyy,” Leon said, grinning. “Sayaka, Aoi, and I are just goin’ on a little rescue mission to get our Lesbian Donut Lover some donuts. Pretty cool right?”

 

“Uum isn’t that against the rules?” Hagakure asked.

 

“N..Noo?”

 

“Oh okay then!” Hagakure smiled. “Have fun!” 

 

He walked off, and Leon looked pretty disappointed at this.

 

“Ugh!” Leon groaned. “Why does he always have to leave so quickly! I should write a song about this!”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want your basic bisexual ass,” Sayaka joked.

 

“Low blow Sayaka. Low blow.”

 

“Come on guys!” Aoi said in a hushed voice. “Those beautiful round beauties are just waiting for me- I-I mean us to eat them!”   


 

Both of the music lovers nodded, and they stealthily (as they liked to think) snuck to the back of the dining hall. They arrived at a gray iron door, right next to a dumpster, which smelled of moldy cheese and sewage. They all covered their noses, but their faces lit up when they saw the unlocked door. This was it! They would finally get their delicious donuts! Aoi opened the door, and looked inside.

 

Inside of the fully lit kitchen was a short, chubby man, his hair styled into somewhat of a pompadour. Not one that could even rival Mondo’s though. He was cooking something on the stove and humming to himself. Aoi quickly shut the door to the kitchen at looked back at her bisexual buddies in dismay.

 

“There’s a guy cooking in there!” Aoi said despairingly. 

 

“Who the hell cooks  _ after _ dinner and dessert?” Leon seemed flabbergasted that anyone saw cooking as a hobby and not just a necessity.

 

“He’s got to go to bed at some point,” Sayaka reasoned. “Maybe we should wait here until then! I mean, curfew isn’t for another hour!”

 

Aoi nodded her head in agreement, and relaxed against the wooden wall of the kitchen.

 

“Hey guys,” Aoi started. “How did you guys get sent here anyway? I mean, you’re both famous people right? Your fans must be worried!”

 

Sayaka frowned, and Leon laughed sadly.

 

“Our managers are pretty good at tricking our fans into thinking we’re at singing and baseball camp respectively,” Leon responded.

 

“Being bi isn’t something that our managers want getting out to the public,” Sayaka sighed. “In this day and age too! For me, they were like ‘you can’t be bi! Your fans are all straight girls who want to see you holding hands with a hot famous guy!’” Sayaka stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Totally gross! Why can’t I hold a girl’s hand too??”

 

Leon laughed again in understanding.

 

“I totally get ya Say! They told me I had to ‘become straight’ because my ‘straight male fans don’t want to see you trading spit with some dude.’”

 

Leon and Sayaka looked at each other, understanding in their eyes. Aoi understood why they always hung out. They both loved music and shared similar experiences with their managers. Leon wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

 

“She’s like my best friend dude! When we get older, both a’ us are gonna leave our managers and make an album together! I’d rather be poor and happy than famous and closeted my whole life!”

 

Sayaka smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Jeez.. I even remember what my managers said.”

 

_ “Maizono,” Sayaka’s manager said. “You know, that as a famous pop singer such as yourself cannot be letting your straight female fans see that you would date a girl! Your female fans don’t want to date you, they want to BE you! And if you aren’t dating a nice guy, then they won’t want to be you. Because they’re STRAIGHT girls. We’ll lose sales.” _

 

_ Sayaka sat there, motionless except for her fidgeting hands. She couldn't talk back. This was her manager for christ’s sake!! So she just sat there, on the verge of tears. It wasn’t fair! She was only 16! Why did her love life matter so much to these older people? Why couldn’t she just hold hands with a pretty girl as well as a handsome guy?? _

 

_ “S-Sir..” she almost whispered. “I-I do not think this is very fair. I think people are very accepting now and-” _

 

_ “Nonsense girl!” her manager almost shouted, making the blue-haired girl flinch in her seat. “I will NOT let you put our record label in jeopardy!” _

 

_ “Y-Y-Yes sir!!” she stuttered, on the verge of tears. _

 

_ So unfair. So damn unfair. Why do they care? Why why why?? _

 

Sayaka sighed, and looked away.

 

“Why.. why do they care so so much?”

 

Leon frowned and hugged his friend. “Don’t worry Sayaka. They won’t be able to control us once we quit and have our own album! I mean, I don’t even wanna be a baseball player anymore! I wanna be a rockstar! I  _ especially  _ wanna quit after how my bitch ass managers treated me in the baseball biz!”

 

_ Leon sat on his chair in his manager’s office, crossing his arms behind his back and lying lazily. He had never really taken baseball seriously. I mean, he was so good that he never needed to come to practice. _

 

_ “Kuwata. We need to talk about your recent.. ‘escapades’ you’ve been having with these men recently,” Leon’s manager stated, a look of disgust on his face. He took a drag of his cigarette and then put it out in his ashtray, sighing and folding his hands before continuing.  _

 

_ “Kuwata. You are a man. You play baseball in a popular league. You know you can’t be gay in a career like this-” _

 

_ “I’m not gay,” Leon countered. _

 

_ “With the way you talk to those men, I’d think you are,” his manager growled. _

 

_ “I’m bi. I like girls and guys,” Leon said nonchalantly, sitting back farther in his chair and crossing his legs.  _

 

_ “Kuwata don’t be like this. You know how uncomfortable your straight, male, sports loving fans will feel when they realize you’re a fag.” _

 

_ “I’d rather be a fuckin’ fag then play this shitty game,” Leon retorted. _

 

_ “Kuwata baseball is all you have,” his manager spat. “It’s the only damn thing you’re good at!” _

 

_ Leon’s eyes widened, and he looked down. _

 

_ “Whatever manager man.” _

 

“What if he wasn’t lying..” Leon started, before Aoi interrupted him.

 

“No that’s wrong! I may not have seen your singing or music, but as long as you’re passionate, you can do anything! No one person has only one talent! Everyone has the ability to expand their horizons if they work hard for their dream!”

 

Leon chuckled, and Sayaka smiled.

 

“Damn,” Leon said. “You sound like Taka and Naegi if they had a baby; don’t tell Mondo I said that. Alright, I believe ya.”

 

“And Sayaka!” Aoi began. “You’re totally right, it isn’t fair! Instead of staying with a record label that treats you unfairly and doesn’t let you be yourself, you should help your best friend achieve his dream, while you also free yourself from the reigns of your manager!”

 

Sayaka started to tear up, and she hugged Aoi.

 

“Thank you Aoi, you’re such a good friend!” she pulled back, and wide smile on her face.

 

Leon grinned and gave Aoi a side hug. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening snapped them to attention. They quickly hid behind the dumpster and waited for the chef to leave. He whistled as he left, not locking the door behind him as he strolled away to the main cabin, where all of the adults and counselors slept. 

 

They all nodded to each other, and then snuck into the dim kitchen. They started to search, looking for the delicious treats. Finally, Leon called out to the girls, and they ran over. There was a box of donuts, with a note next to the box. The campers looked at each other, completely confused on why this was here.

 

“Is this a joke or something?” Leon grimaced. “Did one of the not super hot counselors put this here? Or did the chef guy make us some shitty donuts and put them here to spite us?” For some reason, Aoi couldn’t believe that, so she picked up the note and started to read it out loud.

 

“Dear campers,

 

I heard your conversation outside (you’re not very good at hiding) and I understand both of your bisexual struggles. And your friend gives good advice, so good I wish I could follow it myself. Here are some of the treats you all were so desperate for, you deserve it.

 

Love, your new favorite bisexual chef ;)”

 

They all stared at the letter in disbelief.

 

“He  _ heard  _ us??”

 

“He  _ gave  _ us donuts??”

 

“He’s  _ bisexual _ ??”

 

After the initial shock wore down, all of them smiled. Seems like they had made a new friend, and they hadn’t even talked to this guys yet. They’d have to thank him if they ever got him in private.

 

Aoi quickly scooped up the donuts, her mouth watering, before they snuck back to the cabin. The travel back was pretty uneventful, and they arrived without any run ins with any “not as queer” counselors. They ran up to Leon’s bunk, one on top, and opened their treasure box. They immediately chowed down, polishing off the box in about five minutes (mostly by fault of Aoi). They sat back, rubbing their stomachs and sighing happily. Aoi wanted to cry with how happy she was. She got to find out how two of her friends got here, cheer those same friends up, find out there’s another queer counselor,  _ and _ eat delicious donuts for the first time since she got there. She knew the day could not get any better than this.

 

The door suddenly opened, and Kimura walked in. 

 

“E-Everybody!” she called out to the campers. “I’m allowing visitors for Ishimaru!”

 

Aoi perked up, and she heard a crash as Mondo jumped from his  _ top bunk _ all the way down to the floor to get to the nurse.

 

“Lemme see m’ fuckin’ boyfriend  _ now _ !”

 

“O-O-Of course!!” she stuttered, probably frightened by Mondo’s threatening aura. “F-Follow me!”

 

Everyone, excluding Togami and Kyoko, who were reading and didn’t seem to care, followed Kimura out of the room and to her nurse’s cabin. They arrived to see a smiling Taka. He was in striped blue pajamas, and his smile was much more bright and alive from when she’d seen him last.

 

Mondo practically sprinted over to Taka, and Aoi was scared he was going to hurt the healing boy. However, when he got to the bed, he leaned down and hugged his boyfriend softly, obviously being careful not to hurt a single hair on the hall monitor’s body.

 

“Yer okay!! I was so fuckin’ worried babe!” Mondo said, seeming to be very emotional. Taka laughed heartily and hugged him back.

 

“I missed you kyoudai! It’s very lonely here without you! And just so you know, I am only forgiving your swearing because I missed you!” Taka’s voice was a lot stronger now, and his smile grew wider as he was kissed all over the face by his worried, but also extremely happy, boyfriend.

 

Aoi’s heart warmed at the sight. She knew she was in a horrible place, but seeing things like this showed her that this camp couldn’t change anyone’s feelings. Aoi looked at her fellow campers, and she knew they felt it too. Even Celeste, who usually wore a smirk, was smiling genuinely. 

 

“Can we take ‘im back doc??” Mondo asked, no, _pleaded_  Kimura.

 

She grabbed her clipboard and looked over the papers on it.

 

“H-He should be fine,” she answered. “Just be careful with his nose, as it’s still sensitive. I was able to break it back into place, but it’s pretty bruised and will probably hurt if too much pressure is put onto it.”

 

Everyone looked happily at each other, and Mondo smiled, a big toothy grin.

 

“ _ Hell  _ yeah! Come on babe, the bed’s been cold without ya!” Mondo helped Taka up, and they all went back to the dorm. They shuffled in, all getting into bed. Aoi climbed into her rickety bed, on the verge of sleep. The last thing she saw was the grinning faces of her fellow campers, and the goofy, love stricken face of Mondo as the boyfriends got into bed.

 

Yeah, today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! I was a bit stuck in this one, but once I finally got more into it, I was finally able to finish it!
> 
> And I promise I’ll try to keep Hagakure’s character more consistent.
> 
> Please comment (I read and reply to them all) and leave kudos!! I love hearing what you guys think of the story/chapter, and kudos motivate me to write!


	8. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi recieves a peculiar letter. Who could it be from??

Aoi awoke to another beautiful day outside. Thankfully, this morning, there were no half naked 17 year olds yelling. She stretched happily, and then opened her eyes to find a paper on her bed. Had she been writing something? No, that wasn’t right. She hadn’t even brought a diary or anything like that! She quickly grabbed the mysterious piece of paper and read it. 

 

_ Dear Asahina, _

 

_ I know you have just arrived, and we have not talked much, but you enamor me.  _

 

_ For all the years that I have been stuck in this hell, never has my stone cold heart thawed for such a beauty before. _

 

_ Your laugh, your positivity, your smile. These things have made me feel a way I have not felt in a long time. _

 

_ Warmest regards, your secret admirer. _

 

Aoi almost toppled out of her bed in shock. Secret admirer??  _ She  _ had a secret admirer?? There was no way!! Her face flushed, and she held the neatly and beautifully written note close to her chest. Her heart started to beat. She couldn’t believe how worked up she was getting! I mean, this wasn’t totally weird right? She’d gotten love letters before.

 

Yeah, love letters from  _ guys _ . 

 

She’d never thought about that. Getting a love letter from a girl. Maybe that’s why her heart was beating so fast, why she gripped the paper tighter, why she felt tears prick her eyes. Had she been waiting for this? Had she been waiting to finally find someone interested in her… who was a  _ girl? _

 

Suddenly, a worried voice came from the ladder of her bunk.

 

“A-Aoi?” a timid voice called to her. “Are you okay?”

 

Aoi peered down to see a worried Chihiro, who was looking up at her, wide-eyed in his light green pajamas.

 

“You okay?” the boy asked once again.

 

Aoi gestured for him to climb up and sit with her. He did so, and he looked at her again, worry in his greenish brown eyes.

 

“I-I saw you about to cry. It worried me; are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Of course I am!” she answered, smiling at the small boy. “I just… got this.”

 

“Is it a homophobic letter from the counselors? I used to get those all the time! Newcomers usually get them. Y-You don’t have to worry! They’ll stop!”

 

Aoi shook her head.

 

“No no! It’s nothing like that! Here,” she handed Chihiro the letter she had received. “Read it!”

 

Chihiro did as he was told and grabbed the letter carefully. He scanned it over quickly with his eyes, a trait he probably picked up from programming. His face changed from a look of worry to a look of giddiness. 

 

“Aoi! This is so wonderful!” he cried happily. “It’s so so sweet! Oh if Naegi wrote something like this for me I’d be swooning!” He read it over and over. “We have to find out who this is!”

 

He started to stare at it intensely, trying to decipher it like he would a line of code.

 

Aoi laughed awkwardly. Of course she appreciated the help but, why was he so invested.

 

“Hey Chihiro,” Aoi started. “Why do you care so much? I mean, it’s just a small love letter.”

 

It wasn’t just a small love letter, but Aoi couldn’t get herself to admit that no girl had ever been interested in her before. 

 

“Because!” he beamed. “Being in this place, when someone is brave enough to try to be in a same sex relationship with someone, it’s a  _ HUGE  _ deal! I mean, we’re fighting the system! The system that’s trying to push us back!”

 

He was full of energy, a wild contrast from his usual shy and timid self.

 

Aoi laughed and ruffled the small boy’s hair. He laughed as well, and soon enough, Aoi’s erratic heartbeat had calmed down, and she could make more rational decisions.

 

“Do you think we should try to find out who it is?” Aoi asked, looking down at the note once again. Butterflies filled her stomach as she imagined catching this girl. And them dating, kissing, hugging, doing girlfriend things. Her heart almost couldn’t take the thought.

 

“Of course!” Chihiro said, seeming to have calmed down at least a bit. “You and I can investigate all the options!”

 

He got down from the top bunk and grabbed a cute floral dress from his bag. 

 

“Let’s get changed first! And uh..”

 

He looked around at the snoring faces of his classmates.

 

“Wait for everyone to wake up.”

 

_____

 

Aoi quickly got changed into her usual sporty attire. While she waited for the others to wake up and get out of bed, her and Chihiro discussed who they thought it could be. Of course, it wasn’t a boy. At a camp like this, if you were lesbian, the other campers accepted that. So that narrowed it down to the female options. Also, Aoi was like 99.9% sure Toko and Komaru were dating, so she didn’t even consider those two girls. So, there was Sayaka, Celeste, Mukuro, Kyoko, and Sakura. However, both of them immediately crossed out Sakura from their list, as she was already in a committed relationship. Both of them knew her well enough to know that she was definitely not the type to cheat. They examined the handwriting a bit closer, and they noticed how well it was written. It was written with pen, but there were no mistakes. This didn’t completely eliminate anyone, but Chihiro told Aoi how Sayaka had told him how she hated writing with pen because she had the tendency to misspell things when she wrote a lot.

 

They couldn’t analyze much more, as the other campers started to wake up and get ready for breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in a much better mood, and even Kyoko and Togami had slight smiles on their faces. Mondo was beaming and holding onto Taka tightly, seemingly unwilling to let go ever again. Taka didn’t seem to mind so much, and he leaned into the affection for once. Naegi walked up to Chihiro and kissed his cheek, causing Chihiro to blush and stutter, going back to his usual self again. Sakura walked up to Aoi, and the swimmer girl dragged the larger girl, Chihiro, and Naegi over to the corner of the room.

 

“Hmm?” Sakura wondered. “What is it Hina?”

 

Naegi looked confused as well, so Aoi showed them the letter she had received. Both Sakura and Naegi scrambled to read the note, and they beamed happily.

 

“This is so great Aoi!” Naegi exclaimed. “You have to find out who this is!” 

 

Sakura nodded in agreement.

 

“Well, we’ve narrowed it down to four people,” Chihiro explained. “Sayaka, Mukuro, Celeste, and Kyoko. However, I don’t think it’s Sayaka…”

 

He explained everything they had figured out while the other campers were asleep.

 

“Jeez I wish Kyoko could help us!” Aoi complained. “She’s a detective right? I don’t think she likes me that much though…” 

 

“Why do you believe that?” Sakura questioned.

 

“Because!” Aoi fumed. “She’s been glaring at me the whole time I’ve been here! I have no clue why!”

 

Aoi didn’t want to explain her guess that she was jealous of her, as she didn’t want to upset Chihiro or cause a rift in Naegi and Kyoko’s friendship. She decided to keep her mouth shut and continued.

 

“So Chihiro and I will be our own detective team!”

 

Chihiro nodded excitedly.

 

“Well good luck you guys!” Naegi smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Want to walk to breakfast together?”

 

Sakura and Aoi nodded, and they headed off the the dining hall to eat. In the back of her mind, Aoi was hoping that the mysterious bi chef would be there. She wanted to thank him for the donuts and kind words!

 

_____

 

They arrived at the dining hall and were greeted by their “favorite” counselor.

 

“Upupupu! Welcome again all you dykes and fairy boys! You all reek of homosexual tension! I’d feed ya something that could clean up those thoughts of yours, but poison isn’t allowed on school grounds!” He laughed as if he was the funniest man in the world, and everyone just chose to ignore him.

 

“Oh jeez guys! You cut me deep! Deeper than the pits of hell, where you guys are eventually going! Upupupu!!” He again fell into a fit of giggles, and everyone just went to grab their food.

 

Aoi grabbed at least three pancakes, some bacon, two eggs, and some OJ, balancing everything carefully as she walked to the table with the others. Come on, she was a growing girl! She sat in between Sakura and Chihiro and started to eat happily.

 

Everyone seemed cheerful as well, despite Monokuma’s crude language. Komaru was feeding a blushing Toko. Mondo was watching as Taka ate, pure love in his eyes. Celeste wasn’t smiling, but she wasn’t totally ignoring Hifumi’s rant on some anime he had watched in the fall. Mukuro sat across from Aoi, smiling. Leon had approached Hagakure, but it seemed like his flirting was a lot more subtle now. They seemed to just be chatting. Sayaka was listening to some music on her iPod shuffle as she ate. Togami still looked like an assface, but he would occasionally look up from his book and listen to the conversations others were having. Kyoko would steal glances at Aoi, but this was nothing new. The day seemed like a good one, and it was highlighted by the wonderful letter she had received. Now, she just needed to figure out who this mystery girl was. She nudged Chihiro, and he looked up from his meal. 

 

“Have you noticed anything?” she asked. “I mean, regarding how the other girls are acting towards me?”

 

Chihiro nodded and nodded with his head towards Kyoko and Mukuro. 

 

“I mean, they’re the only girls who have kept their eyes on you most of lunch.”

 

Aoi had seen Mukuro looking, but she thought that that was because she talked pretty loudly. And I mean, the girl was sitting right across from her. Had she done that for a reason? Kyoko confused her more. Had she been staring? Aoi hadn’t noticed, but that was mostly because whenever she looked her way, the purple haired girl would look away. Jeez, girls were confusing! Why was she attracted to them again?

 

Aoi nodded.

 

“Who do you think it is?” she whispered to him. “And what about Celeste and Sayaka?”

 

“I don’t think your Princess Charming is either of those girls,” Chihiro started to explain. “Again, the letter doesn’t seem very Sayaka. Her handwriting is much more bubbly and loopy. And also there’s the pen thing. And about Celeste, I don’t think it’s her either. She hasn’t shown any signs, and I’m pretty sure you'd’ know it was her. She was pretty open about flirting with girls, even in front of her dad. I’d believe the person who wrote this is scared to tell you, partially because of the situation we’re in.”

 

Aoi wasn’t too disappointed. Sayaka was beautiful, but she did see her as more of a friend. Even almost as a sister to give advice to, especially after their successful donut heist. And with Celeste, she never had really liked her much from the beginning, so nothing lost.

 

Aoi smiled. So it was either Mukuro or Kyoko? She hadn’t really thought of Mukuro or Kyoko as options. She started to think, and the more she thought, she realized the signs that Mukuro had been giving off. She always seemed to smile more when Aoi was around, and she always sat close to her. Of course there was the option of Kyoko as well, but Aoi didn’t think that that could be possible. I mean, the mysterious girl had basically been avoiding her the whole time she had been there. 

 

“I think it might be Mukuro,” Aoi decided. I mean, who else could it be? Aoi had never thought about dating the freckled girl before, but she wouldn’t mind trying! I mean, the girl has been very nice to her, and Aoi wouldn’t mind dating a trans girl. As long as she was nice.

 

Chihiro nodded, agreeing with her.

 

“Yeah, I think so too,” agreed. “Kyoko hasn’t shown interest in anyone since Naegi last year.”

 

Okay, so that made sense. But Aoi was still confused; why was Kyoko jealous of her and not Chihiro? Did something go down that she didn’t know about? She decided to let it be for now, there were more important things, like talking to Mukuro. She had to know if she wrote her this beautiful letter.

 

“I think I’m going to talk to her after breakfast,” Aoi decided. “I don’t want to wait and wait. I mean, I won’t die if I’m wrong.”

 

Chihiro smiled widely.

 

“I’m so excited for you Aoi! It’s so nice seeing people getting together and expressing their sexuality here!”

 

“I wouldn’t have been able to narrow it down without you, Pansexual Programmer!” she smiled and hugged the smaller boy. Naegi looked over and smiled as well. He didn’t know what happened, but as long as his boyfriend and new friend were happy, he was happy!

 

Finally, breakfast came to a close, and Aoi decided to confront the former soldier. Best case scenario, she’d get a girlfriend for the first time. Worst case scenario, she’d be wrong. She took a deep breath, and walked up to the girl outside of the dining hall, holding the letter in her hand.

 

“Mukuro,” she began. “I have to ask you something..”

 

Why was she sweating? Was she really this nervous? Yes, this would be the first time she’d be dating a girl, in a conversion camp no less. A place where teens were belittled and told that they were horrible and abnormal because of who they loved. Was that why she was nervous? Was she scared of the consequences? She didn’t know, and right now, she had to not care. She couldn’t chicken out. She couldn’t let this place scare her.

 

“What is it?” Mukuro asked, looking at her questionably.

 

“Mukuro..” 

 

It was now or never.

 

“Do you li-“

 

“Wait!”

 

Well, Aoi wasn’t expecting this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo cliffhanger ;) but don’t worry, I have a four day weekend, so the next update will be soon!
> 
> Also I can’t thank you guys enough for all the love this story has been getting! 60 kudos and almost 1,000 hits??? That’s crazy!!! And all the wonderful comments too!! Like it’s crazy that you guys enjoy this story so much! I feel so honored :,)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Leave a comment (I always reply!!) and kudos! It’s been motivating me so much, and I can’t thank you guys enough!
> 
> EDIT: 1,000 HITS??? THANK YOU SM!!! T ^ T you don’t know how much this means to me!!!


	9. Her Stone Cold Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words. Really gay confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Aoi had been expecting a lot of things that day. She had expected to have her first breakfast at the conversion camp. She had expected to see Togami scowling at everything in sight. She had expected Mondo to be all over Taka, since he was now back. She had expected Toko and Komaru to keep denying that they were together. What Aoi hadn’t expected, however, was to see Kyoko standing behind her. What she hadn’t expected, was for her to say her next words.

 

“Wait! I wrote that letter.”

 

Aoi looked at the purple haired girl, flabbergasted. Mukuro just seemed confused. 

 

“W-What?” was all Aoi could push out of her vocal chords.

 

Kyoko?? The girl who had been staring daggers into her? The girl who she had not even had a full conversation with? The girl who had had a crush on Naegi last year?  _ HER?? _

 

Kyoko sighed, and then started to explain herself.

 

“It seems that I overestimate the detective skills of my peers,” she began. “Yes, I wrote that letter. Yes, I know that we have not been able to speak properly. But Aoi…”

 

The lilac haired girl’s eyes softened for the first time since Aoi had met her.

 

“I do not know what you’ve made me feel. I’ve been here for five years. Five miserable years. No one has made my heart beat like you do.”

 

_ For all the years that I have been stuck in this hell, never has my stone cold heart thawed for such a beauty before. _

 

“I know we have had barely any time to talk, to get to know each other, but for some reason, my heart has been stuck on you. Even with my superior detective skills, I cannot seem to fathom why.”

 

_ I know you have just arrived, and we have not talked much, but you enamor me.  _

 

“Is it how you can motivate us all? How your smile lightens up any dull room? How your laugh cleanses my heart of any misfortunes?”   
  


_ Your laugh, your positivity, your smile. These things have made me feel a way I have not felt in a long time. _

 

Kyoko looked away, seeming to want to hide the blush from her cheeks.

 

“My father has always told me that my feelings are wrong. That I’m a sinner that can be saved. That’s why he started this camp. To save sinners like me. It’s made me scared, scared to love another girl. But with you, I feel like I can. The way you cheered everyone up after Kiyotaka was hurt. How you smiled happily as we had our three legged race. No other girl has made me feel this way… I was trained to not feel this way about girls. But you made me crack, Aoi.”

 

Aoi’s face was a deep shade of red. She couldn’t even believe what this girl was saying. She was so confused.

 

“But then… why all the glaring?” Aoi asked, face still red. “I thought you hated me! You always stared me down, especially when I would sit near Naegi! I thought you were jealous of me!”   
  
Kyoko’s usually neutral expression gave way to a small smile.

 

“Ah, so I guess I’m still not that good at expressing my emotions through my facial expressions. What did Naegi call it? ‘Resting bitch face’?”

 

Aoi almost wanted to laugh. Kyoko hadn’t been staring at her out of jealousy, it was just her unfortunate lack of emotion!

 

“S-So then,” Aoi blushed even more. “Why were you looking at me?”   


 

“Easy,” Kyoko smirked. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Aoi could have dropped dead right there. Why the hell was she so  _ gay? _

 

However, it was then that Aoi realized that someone was still standing behind there. A soft eyed Mukuro greeted her.

 

“I’m sorry Mukuro!” Aoi apologized. “It was just a misunderstanding! If you’d like to go back to the dorms, that’s fine!”

 

Mukuro nodded, but her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. Before Aoi could comment, the former soldier walked off at a brisk pace.

 

Kyoko frowned slightly, but then walked up to Aoi.

 

“I know you probably do not like me that much,” Kyoko admitted. “I did make you believe that I hated you with the way that I looked at you and-”

 

The detective was suddenly cut off by Aoi getting closer, their chest bumping together as Aoi’s face neared the face of a now flustered Kyoko.

 

“You think a girl could let another girl go after saying something so beautiful like that?” Aoi smiled, and their faces grew close. “You must not as great of a detective as you thought.” She giggled and suddenly, their lips had connected. Aoi heard a sort of squee from behind one of the buildings, and she broke the kiss to see the other campers watching. Chihiro had a wide smile, and he was blabbering to Naegi about how cute this was and “oh my god they’re going to be so cute Kyoko was so sweet that letter was beautiful why don’t you write me letters like that??”.

 

Aoi giggled a bit, a blush growing on her tan face. Kyoko covered her face with her gloved hand, blushing but still remaining calm.

 

Everyone who was watching had a huge smile on their face. It seemed like this didn’t happen often, but when it did, everyone was super excited. They weren’t letting this horrible camp make them feel like they couldn’t find love! Like they had to be straight or else they’d be a horrible person.

 

Aoi didn’t feel horrible. She didn’t feel disgusting. She didn’t feel wrong. As she looked at her girlfriend(??), she felt happy. And that was all she needed.

 

_____

 

Mukuro got into her bunk, and gripped her shirt tightly. Why could Kyoko just slip in and take Aoi? Yes Mukuro had feelings for the girl, but she was going to wait to see if maybe Aoi gave some signs of feeling the same. And she felt like she had almost had it! But then the detective had just swooped right in and stolen the only girl that had made Mukuro feel this way. A way that she hadn’t felt since her sister convinced her to come here.

  
She had to win her back, no matter what.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I really wanted to get this part out. Also, the next chapter will stray from this romantic subplot, so I wanted to split it up (cuz then this chapter could be out faster). Hope you enjoyed!! :>
> 
> Please leave comments (I ALWAYS read them and reply) and leave kudos!! Thanks so much, and again, thank you for all the wonderful support this story has been getting. I know I’m not a fantastic writer, but I enjoy writing this story and seeing your guy’s opinions! Thank you!!! <3


End file.
